(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to securing technique of a plasma TV, and in particular, a securing rack having a base seat including adjusting plate and suspension plate which are adjustable. Together with a suspension module, the plasma can be placed thereto and secured.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The principle of plasma TV structure is alike fluorescent lamp, using two flat glasses with a very tiny gap in between to space apart very tiny straight cells and current is used to display image color. Each of the cells contains red, blue, green (three primary colors) fluorescent body, and a power source device. The UV radiation by passing through the gas with a current to stimulate the fluorescent body to produce image. Conventional TV employs CRT to display images to project onto a glass panel. Due to the need of a large image, a large electron gun is needed and he CRT will be very big. The advantages of a plasma TV is no matter how big is the image, the size, thickness is only ⅙ of the CRT. Further plasma TV can produce good quality image, can be suspended, 160 degree of vision, digital processing, no magnetic interference, no flickering, no radiation, this is different from the connection LCD TV, where the plasma TV has a larger size and a larger vision angle and image will not be stagnant. As a result of the advantages over the conventional CRT TV and LCD TV, the plasma TV manufacturers make plasma TV of various sizes, but there is no suspension rack for these plasma TV of various sizes. FIG. 12 is a conventional securing rack 80 for plasma TV comprising a lateral plate 81 having edges extended horizontally with a locking plate 82. There are locking holes 83 on the locking plate 82 to secure the plasma TV The disadvantages of the conventional rack are that only one size for a manufacturer and cannot be used for all the TV brands available in the market, secondly, the securing rack structure cannot be adjusted to comply to the decoration of the room. In other words, the elevation angle and the height of the rack cannot be adjusted.